A present to Toshiki-kun
by ShakeSapir
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote as a present to kai toshiki birthday that will be on the 28/08/2015


My birthday is at the 28 of July while Kai's birthday is at the 28 of August. What an coincident.

This one shot fic is a present to kai so without further ado, Enjoy!

Note: this is a Kaichi shounen ai fic so if you don't like, don't read.

By the way Happy Birthday Kai!

It was another nice day at the park, the weather was just perfect. The wind blows gently, warm sun making the day pleasant. Our lovely brunette laying down on his favorite bench at the park, the trees giving shadow almost completely expect for a little light spots randomly. He sighed slowly with a sound of relaxation. It was early in the morning so he took it easy because he knew that the day will become noisy later after all today was the 28 of August, his birthday.

"Hey kai!" speak of the devil. "What are you doing here all alone? Especially in this day." "I just wanted some alone time but what brings you here so early?" "Oh nothing special" Miwa said with a grin with flashes of what happened yesterday.

27 of August at 20:00

The whole gang organized card capital with balloons, ribbons and other kinds of decoration for tomorrow's big day. Misaki with Miwa and Emi were in charge on the sign while Kamui, Ishida and Naoki prepared all the presents in one place and plastic cups with plastic plates for the food and drinks. Not like the rest of them, Morikawa wasn't there with his friend Izaki, he was too much pumped up getting ready to challenge Kai tomorrow. Everyone were happy at the results of their hard work, they knew it was going to be perfect, everyone expect one, Aichi. He was nervous, he wasn't sure if the brunette's his secretly love will like the present, he was afraid that he will do something stupid. Aichi thought all this entire week if confess or not to the brunette who took a main role in his life.

Back to the 28 of August at 08:00

Misaki got an text message from Miwa that he and Kai on their way to card capital so everyone got into position. All the store was ready for the big entrance but Aichi wasn't there exactly, he was unseen behind all the gang and he knew why, it was all part of Ren's idea. Ren knew really good Kai so he suggested an idea and they liked it a lot so they did it even if Aichi struggled a little. He was red as tomato, his face down starring at the floor from embarrassed.

The door opened and the entire store began to be filled with confetti while they yelled together "Happy Birthday Kai!" Kai was shocked, he didn't expect that but in some way it made sense, he wasn't the same guy he was before. Kai changed from a lonely wolf to a person that cares and more friendlier. The only thing that bugged him is where was Aichi? The same person who saved him, his one and only rival, his one and only love. "Thank you guys, I don't know what to say but I have one question, where is Aichi?" They all smiled at the same time with some of them, having slight evil in the eyes. They split to 2 groups and slowly moved aside so that the blunnete in the middle could be seen.

Kai was surprised a little, he saw his true friend and love standing with his face flushed red. Aichi was in front of him wrapped with a pink ribbon over himself with a bow tie at the side of his hair making Aichi more cute and adorable than before. Kai was fascinated with the look of the blunnete, he was stunned and almost couldn't control himself from the view. Aichi looking like that made him want to hug Aichi and not letting go. Kai got closer and approached towards Aichi closely and not too fast because he didn't wanted to scare the person in front of him. Kai stood and moved his head next to the blunnete ear, than he asked quietly "Aichi can we go outside?" Aichi node slowly and followed Kai hesitantly because he didn't knew what Kai had in mind.

Finely they arrived to their destination which was Kai's favorite bench at the park. The tension was high and not a single sound could be heard expect the beating of their hearts quietly. Kai massaged Aichi gently to sit next to him and he accepted it. The silence continued for another few seconds until Aichi broke it, "Soooo Kai-kun" he whispered but Kai isn't a regular human that will have problem hearing what Aichi said, Kai responded quite quickly. "Well there are some things I wanted to tell you as well as some answers from you Aichi". Aichi node in agreement and than Kai started to convey his thoughts in to words.

"Why you went through all the trouble to be like that for me?" he asked while playing a little with one of the ribbons. "Well it wasn't my idea actually, it was Ren-san idea to do this" Aichi answered back awkwardly while he tried not to look back at Kai with a little blush when Kai gazed at him with an hidden minor shock. "And my other thing I wanted to tell you is something that was on me for a while is..." the tension on the air raised up as Kai started this sentence and was about getting to the main part.

Kai got himself closet to Aichi slowly and putted his hands on the blunnete shoulders gently. Aichi started to get a little uncomfortable in the situation he was, he got confused in Kai's action but as he saw Kai leaning closer to him Aichi thought on one thing that could happen soon enough, a kiss. Than as Aichi's prediction Kai's lips got on Aichi's lips gently because he knew how the boy next to him was fragile sometimes on things like that even if Kai's instincts wanted so badly a passionate kiss really fast. After the small peck on the lips Kai moved away from the blunnete face and said softly in a voice full of love and care "I love you"

Aichi's eyes were wide open and he didn't knew how to respond to the brunette's confession. Kai thought from the silence and the expression of Aichi that he wasn't going to return the same feelings and their whole friendship is ruined. The disappointed brunette stared to get away from Aichi but suddenly he felt someone warps his arms around him, he moved his head only to see Aichi with drops of tears in his eyes. "Kai-kun, I'm sorry for making you worry, it's just it was so sudden but I have an answer for you. I love you too"

~Epilogue~

The 29 of August at 08:00

The whole gang was as usual at Card Capital, it was all regular like everyday expect for one scene. Two love birds gazing into each other eyes and it was crystal clear they were in love. That's not all, Aichi called Kai in his personal name Toshiki with kun next to it. It was obvious how much they cared for each other but they didn't believe it at first until Ren got in and played an entire video of what happened yesterday. Form that day everyone knew two things.

1) Kai and Aichi will merry in the future

2) Ren is a one hack of a stalker love genius


End file.
